Let it Snow
by Jayden Winters
Summary: As long as it keeps snowing, Brother, we can stay together. But...when it's all said and done, I'm afraid I can't see you anymore. After all...I love her and my children too. Elricest, Al.X.Winry, Ed.X.Rose Chapter 6 lemon.
1. Chapter One

Let it Snow

A/N: I am kind of happy that this finally has put itself together. I have been trying to figure out how to open it and totally got stuck. The rest of the story should be pretty easy to write. Now…to balance this one and my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Ha. Wish me luck all! And…if you're at all interested in Kingdom Hearts yaoi, check it out! It's called, "Help Me Fill My Empty Heart" and it's pretty good, from what I've heard from my reviewers. Check it out!

Summary: As long as it keeps snowing, Brother, we can stay together. But…when it's all said and done, I'm afraid I can't see you anymore. After all…I love her and my children too. (Al. Ed. Al.)

-

Preface

-

"Al, I really don't think that you should be going to visit Ed tonight. Can't you wait until the weather clears up?"

"Winry," I began, "I can't _wait _to see him. It's been almost four _years _since we last saw one another. You have to understand…I'm completely willing to brave the storm to see him."

"But Al…" she whined, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'll be fine," I finished, pressing my lips to my wife's soft forehead. "And besides, I don't know when I'll be able to see him again after this. You know how the military is, Winry. I don't think that I could live with myself if something were to happen to him without being able to see him one more time. You remember what happened last time we thought something had happened to Ed, don't you?"

Her watery eyes met mine. She was red-faced and crying. "I know! I just don't want anything to happen to you, Alphonse. Think about your children!"

"Nothing _will _happen to me. I'll be spending the next two weeks with Ed and I'll be back home. I promise, Winry." I placed my hand on her silky cheek and lightly rubbed circles into her smooth, flushed skin. "I love you Winry." Placing my other hand opposite of the first, I closed my eyes and placed my lips against hers.

When we parted seconds later, she gave me an approving nod. "Kids! Tell your daddy buh-bye!"

As if on cue, both of my children ran up to my legs each embraced one tightly. I couldn't help but let a quiet chuckle escape my throat. It was very cute. "I love you, Edward. Be good for Mommy and drink your milk!" I tapped him on his nose and looked to my daughter. "Now Ellie, you need to be good for Mommy too! Don't be sneaking Edward cookies if he goes into timeout." She giggled as I gently ruffled her blonde locks.

"I'll be good Daddy. Just for you!" exclaimed the young girl, releasing my leg, taking a step backwards.

"And Winry…don't give Ed a hard time about not drinking his milk or El a hard time for sneaking her brother cookies!" I waggled my index finger, winking and embraced my faithful, beautiful Winry.

"I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Winry. I'll be home in two weeks."

When I stepped outside, I could see just why she didn't want me to leave. The clouds looming over the distant horizon were an ominous shade of black. "Can't stop now," I muttered under my breath. "Gotta see Ed." I stepped off the porch and headed towards our car.

I remember the last time that I had seen Ed was back when Winry was six months pregnant with Ellie and Edward was just under a year. Ed seemed distant but, nevertheless, and much to my disappointment, was happy for us.

-

"_Brother!" I practically leapt into his arms as he walked in through the front door. "I've missed you so much!"_

"_Hey, Al. I've missed you too." Ed took me into his arms and pressed me against his body. He buried his face into my short hair and drew in a deep breath. Feeling the heat emanating from his body was enough to make me go insane._

"_Hello, Edward. Long time no see."_

_His arms dropped from my shoulder blades and his eyes slightly widened. The initial glow that he had had in his eyes completely dissipated. "Hey Winry. I see that you and Al have been busy…" he remarked, peering down at her stomach. _

_I blushed. I suppose that we HAD been pretty busy…considering she was already pregnant with another child. And Edward wasn't even quite a year old yet..._

_Winry chuckled and nodded in agreement, a light pink beginning to form over the top of her pale cheeks. "I'll be right back."_

_I scratched the back of my head and nervously laughed. "I suppose that we have been, Brother."_

_I noticed immediately something was different about my older brother. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shook the feeling off and looked up into his eyes again. _

"_**Wow," **__I thought, __**"He's beautiful. His golden hair and honey eyes are just so… "**_

_-_

I remember how shocked he was when he found out that I had named my son "Edward". But…how could I not name my son Edward? I was so in love with my brother that I couldn't _help _but name my child after him. And She had thought that it had been out of admiration. Winry hadn't the slightest clue just why I had wanted to name our son after my brother.

And therein lied the sole reason why I was so hell-bent on seeing Ed. I loved him with my heart, body and soul and it was time for him to know._ Everything _reminded me of him and it seemed as if I could never, ever get him out of my head. Heck, even when I was making love to Winry, I secretly thought of Edward. So, in essence, I was making love to someone that wasn't there. And someone I was sure that would never return my feelings.

-

Raindrops began to strike the windshield. I sighed and flipped the windshield wipers on. The last time that it had stormed like this, the mountain pass that I was about to travel over was closed due to an avalanche.

I couldn't stop thinking of Brother and how he'd react to my confession. I was worried about it. I mean, what if he kicked me out? What if he disowned me completely? What if he quit talking to me? But then again…What if what I felt for him was reciprocated? What then? Would I give into temptation and make that sweet love to him that I had been dreaming of my entire life? Would I betray Winry and my children? Would I return home?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard thunder rumble nearby. I shuddered and turned the radio on, hoping to drown out the loud bellowing sky. I soon fell back into thought…until I noticed how close the powerful bolts of energy were striking.

Lightning used to scare me more when I was little than it had then. I recalled one time when it was storming during the night and Mom was all the way down the hall. I was much too terrified to go down that dark, long, creepy corridor on my own. Instead, I crawled into bed with my brother. He hadn't noticed that I was with him until the next morning. He shot up out of bed, quickly retracting his arm from around me with the strangest expression on his face. I looked up at him lovingly and tugged on his pajamas to lay back down with me. And he did.

Thinking about that moment in time, I felt a bubble of happiness swell up in my chest and smiled, noting how close I was to being over the pass. Fortunately enough, it had begun snowing a while back and the thunder and lightning had ceased to exist.

I giggled to myself giddily when I saw the junction I needed to take to get to Edward's. I was less than fifteen minutes away from there.

On the way down the road, I saw a family of deer walking through the snow. One of the does in the rather large group was eating bark off of a tree. Her fawn had its nose in the snow. I chuckled when another fawn ran into and knocked over the first, tripping itself.

I turned the radio off as I pulled into Edward's driveway. I turned off the car engine and stepped out into the snow. Upon hearing the crunch, I grinned, looking around. The place Edward lived in was beautiful. The trees looked like crystal chandeliers and the snow was in pristine condition, completely undisturbed. The house itself was tastefully decorated with white lights long the edge of the roof, around the windows, the door and the porch. Hanging off of the roof edge were crystal clear icicles and the wood railing on the porch was covered in a smooth, pure ice plating. To say the least, it was enough to take my breath away.

I walked along the dug-out path to his front door and knocked.

-

A/N: The first chapter is done! What did you guys think about the prologue? Was my writing too descriptive or was it good coming from Alphonse? Just curious. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. It's my first Fullmetal Elricest fanfic.


	2. Chapter Two

Let it Snow

A/N: Alrighty guys, I had a request to update this one next (probably because I've updated the other one so much more than this one). So…I am here in a creative mood and ready to write. To be honest, I don't know how long this one will last. I didn't really have a plan for this one, so you guys are more than welcome to tell me what you want to happen.

-

Chapter One

-

I drew in a deep breath when the door opened up to a pair of honey glazed eyes looking into my own. His long, golden locks were free from any sort of restraint. I realized that I hadn't released my breath and exhaled slowly.

"Alphonse…"

"Brother," I replied almost under my breath. I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to say…There were ten-thousand words that I wanted to tell him. But…I couldn't bring myself to say even one.

He started quietly chuckling to himself before he moved to the side of the doorway. "Come on in, Alphonse. It's cold."

I nodded and did as I was told. His house was very cozy. It was dimly lit by the light of the fireplace as well as by a few tea candles spread throughout the area. About a third of the way up the walls, there were thin logs separating the wood paneling and the almond-colored plaster. The walls themselves were tastefully decorated with various paintings and framed photos.

"Have a seat Alphonse. Make yourself at home," he softly spoke to me. "I'll brew up some hot cocoa for you. How long were you standing out there? Your cheeks are red."

Being outside was not the reason why my cheeks were red. After all, I hadn't been outside for more than two or three minutes. However, there was absolutely no way that I was going to tell him that, although that was the whole reason that I was there. It was much too soon to say anything though. "Not too long." I put my coat and hat up on his coat hanger just inside of the door and took my boots off.

"Would you prefer the cocoa or some coffee?"

I wanted to tell him that I would prefer to spend the little time I had with him, with him. I wanted to tell him that I would prefer to live the rest of my life with him. I wanted to tell him that I would prefer to stay here with him and completely forget about Winry. "Cocoa, if you wouldn't mind."

"I knew that. You never did like coffee much. You like much sweeter things than that," he answered lightly. "Like I said, make yourself at home. I'm going to go make your cocoa."

"Would you mind if I gave Winry a call and let her know that I got here in one piece?" I asked timidly.

I thought, for the briefest moment, that I saw a flicker of sadness cross his eyes but brushed it off as nothing. I was just hoping, wishing, I was sure. I was seeing what I wanted, not what was really there. "Not at all. The phone is on the wall right over there," he said, gesturing to his right hand side. "I'll be in the kitchen, Alphonse."

I wished that he would quit calling me "Alphonse". I had always been just Al to him. I wanted to ask him why he was being so formal with me, but figured that years of not seeing one another and rarely talking would do that to our relationship.

I made my way over to the telephone and dialed home. I talked to Winry briefly before Edward came back into the living room, holding two cups. I turned around to face him with a wide smile spread across my lips. "I'll call you when I head out of here, Winry. Yeah, you too. Bye." I quickly hung up the telephone and approached my older brother.

"Here you go, Alphonse," he said, handing me the hot beverage. "Hope you like it. Rose gave me the recipe for it."

"Rose?" I asked, "You and her are still in touch?"

A sad smile washed over his lips and he looked down into his steaming cup. "I married her."

I was broadsided by a train, completely and utterly shocked. I had never expected to hear those words uttered from Ed's lips. Ever. And most of all, it hurt. My stomach felt like it had been split open. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

"What's wrong, Al?" he asked, a certain degree of worry was evident in his tone.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, exhaling very slowly. "I just wasn't expecting to hear that. So is she here then?"

Ed chuckled and shook his head no. "She and our sons are out of town visiting one of her childhood friends."

"You have children?" I inquired, nearly choking.

"I do. They're beautiful. Want to see a picture?"

I found myself biting my lip and finding the one remaining marshmallow very interesting…just sort of floating there, slowly disintegrating. "Sure…I brought pictures too, Ed."

"I've been wondering how your children are growing up…"

"Just like us," I replied, smiling. "Edward doesn't like milk and little Ellie always sneaks her older brother cookies while he's in the corner."

"You're right. They sound like they're close."

"Like we were."

A silence filled the room. Neither of us looked the other in the eye. After a few minutes, Edward finally spoke up, "I think we should close the years of distance, Al. I miss you."

I sent a smile in his direction and nodded in agreement. "How do you propose we do that after so many years, Brother? Can things really go back to how they were?"

"No. I don't think that they can."

"I don't know, Ed," I started, sitting down on his lightly colored couch. "I think that too many years have passed by. I don't think that we'll ever really be close ever again."

He took a seat next to me and set his cup of, what appeared to be coffee, down on the coffee table in front of us. "I think you're right. We'll never be what we once were, Alphonse Elric."

All I could muster was to nod in agreement. I finally took a sip of my cocoa and set it down on the coffee table, next to Ed's cup. I was at a loss for words. I had forgotten everything that I wanted to say to him from when I got my first glimpse of him. I had lost everything.

"What are you thinking about, Al?"

"Not much really, Ed. What about you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

We spent our first night together drowning in an awkward sea of silence. Neither of us had much to say to the other, though there had been so much that I had wanted to say before I found out that he was married to Rose and that they had started a family.

Finally, after two hours of idle conversation, Edward had decided that he was ready to turn in and told me that there was a guest room next to his room, whenever I was ready to turn in. I had thanked him and continued to sit on the couch, staring into the dancing flames consuming the last bit of a log.

After I was sure that enough time had passed and that he had fallen asleep, I stood up and looked at all of the photographs posted up on the wall for the whole world to see. I looked over each and every one and found most of them to be of his two sons, though one of them must have been the one that Rose had; he was significantly older than the younger child.

I bit my lip; seeing how happy that Edward looked in some of the pictures of he and Rose made me wonder if I could've made him as happy as she. "Probably not," I whispered to myself, "After all, you don't have a womb."

I decided that it was time to go to bed. I walked quietly down the narrow hallway and found the guest room on my second try (my first try had been the bathroom). I emptied the contents of my pockets onto the ivory nightstand next to the headboard of the very large, very comfortable looking bed. Maybe the next day would prove to be more fruitful for our relationship.

After stripping down to a pair of pants and pulling my hair into a braid, I tried to make myself comfortable on the bed. It wasn't that hard…after all…Edward's scent completely surrounded me. Alas, along with the comforting scent came an overwhelming sense of sorrow and a terrible realization: I would never be with him. He would never be mine; he belonged to Rose, and I to Winry.

The pillow under my head was slowly but surely beginning to fill up with my tears. A lump built up inside of my throat and to release it, I had no choice but to cry out in pain. My sobs began few and far between but they eventually grew in number and came more frequently.

"Al? Are you okay?"

-

A/N: How's this for the first official chapter in the story? Kind of angsty to me…but I promise, the story will get happier. And the chapters should start to get longer after this!

With all of the love I bestow upon my readers,

Sincerely and Truly Yours,

Jayden Winters


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: It's time for an overdue update. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

-

Chapter Two

-

"Al? Are you okay?"

Startled, I shot up straight up, throwing the tawny blanket to my lap. The shadowed figure in the doorway was haloed by the light from the hallway. I soon realized that it was Edward. He couldn't see me like I was. He couldn't see the water welling in my eyes, spilling over and streaming down my face. I wouldn't let him see me wallowing in self-pity.

Quickly, I wiped the tears from my face and flashed him a quaint smile. "I'm fine, Ed. Just a nightmare is all."

It was apparent that he didn't believe me. He came into the room and sat down on the bed next to me. "Yeah right. You've been crying for quite sometime, Alphonse. My walls are paper-thin. Now tell me what's wrong."

The smile faded off of my face as I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

He crossed his arms, exhaling and closed his eyes. Back when we were inseparable, this was indicative that he wasn't going to press whatever the issue was further. He was about to change the subject, I was sure. "Do you want a warm cup of milk to help you fall asleep?"

Befuddled, I opened my eyes and blinked. "You have milk in your house?"

"I told Rose to take it with her because it would just go to waste here," he stated, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling.

"I see," I replied, nervously twisting the blanket in my hands.

Edward's golden eyes snapped open. Once more, he gazed into my eyes and softly spoke, "She doesn't know that you're here, Al."

My brows deeply furrowed. Why didn't she know? Didn't he ever talk to her…tell her things?

"I just figured that what she didn't know wouldn't kill her…You know?"

"Not really," I answered, eyebrows still knit. "Why would it kill her, Ed?"

He looked away from me and let out a deep sigh. "We can talk about that later. We both need to get back to bed. It's really coming down outside and we need to shovel the snow first thing in the morning."

I nodded biting my bottom lip. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he hadn't said anything to his wife about me coming to visit. Rose had always liked me…Did I do something wrong? Of course I had. I was always messing up one way or another. I mean, I didn't make any sort of effort to keep in contact with my brother and that was the biggest mistake that I had ever made. Maybe Rose was upset with me because I didn't keep in contact with them over the last few years. That had to be it.

"Lay down Al," he gently instructed. I nodded and did as I was told. He smiled warmly at me, as if recalling a fond memory, and pulled the wool blanket up just below my chin. "I'll be back with your milk, alright?"

"Thanks Ed."

"No problem," my beautiful golden-eyed brother responded. "It's never a problem when it comes to you."

I could only barely cover up the joy swelling up inside of me. He was the only person in the whole universe that could make me feel that way with such a simple statement. He was the only person that could make that kind of happiness bubble up inside of me.

When Edward came back into the room with the warm glass of milk, I sat up and smiled at him. "Thanks Ed."

"Anything for you, Al."

Again, I felt butterflies fill my stomach and spread to the rest of my body. Oh God, if only Ed knew how he made me feel. If only he knew what he did to me. If only he knew that I would do, literally, anything for him. And I wanted to tell him, I did. I wanted more than anything to tell him…But what if he decided that, because of my perversefeelings for him, he should no longer associate himself with me? I would much rather have my brother in my life as my brother, than not have him at all.

All I could do was muster a small, goofy smile and sip on the rather large glass of milk.

"You going to be okay for the rest of the night, Al?"

I nodded, still harboring that goofy smile. "I'll be fine. You get yourself back to bed, Brother. You need sleep."

"You do too," he nearly deadpanned. "I mean, you drove all the way here today…So you must be pretty tired."

"Not really," I answered, still smiling. "But I guess we should both be getting some rest. I have a strange feeling that tomorrow is going to be full of shoveling snow…"

"Yeah. It will be. But the help is going to be nice…"

I laughed and nodded. "Does Rose not help you out?"

He slowly shook his head and nervously bit his lip, "She's…She's pregnant again."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. I couldn't even muster a nod. I pressed the nearly-empty glass to my lips and finished off the remainder of the warm, white liquid.

"Anyway, Alphonse, I should be getting back to bed. If you need anything, let me know." With that said, my blonde prince got back up off of the bed and left the room, leaving me there alone in the darkness.

I set the empty crystal glass on the nightstand and instantaneously, my head hit the soft pillow.

-

As my body was set to do, I rose early, despite having stayed up late the night before. I buttoned up a flannel shirt and slipped out of the room I was allowed during my stay. It was still dark.

I quietly tiptoed down the hallway, so as not to disturb my sleeping angel, and found myself in the living room, once more staring at the pictures hanging on his walls. I felt my heart clench when I saw he and Rose's wedding photos. He looked so…happy. And right then, I began to wonder, as I often did, what life would've been like had he never gone to war without me…had Colonel Mustang never knocked on my door early that morning and reported to me that Ed was missing in action.

-

"_What do you mean he's MIA?" I yelled at the tall, thick-haired man, feeling the need to drive my fist into a wall. Why hadn't Roy been there to protect him? Where was Hawkeye at the time? How about Colonel Armstrong? Lieutenant Havoc? Didn't anyone have his back? Had they sent him out alone, as they often had?_

"_Alphonse, your brother is missing. That doesn't mean that he's deceased," he calmly continued. "I'm sure Fullmetal's safe in hiding. He's never failed in any military operations before."_

_I was about to crumble to pieces. My knees were about to give out on me. My brother, my life…there was a chance that he would be gone forever. There was the chance that I lost the single most important person in my life. _

"_However, Alphonse, you do need to understand, that there is a chance that he didn't survive," he softly continued. He, himself, looked and sounded to be coming undone at the seams. I could tell he seemed distressed about something…if not by this then by something else._

"_What do you mean by that? What evidence could you and your military have that there's even the slightest fraction of the possibility he's dead?" My voice was much quieter, trembling. Nausea was setting in; I felt as if I were going to vomit._

"_There have been several military officials found in the area your brother was deployed, bodies charred beyond recognition," Mustang continued, taking something out of his pocket. "This was found in a close proximity to one of the bodies." _

_He held up a silver military pocket watch. At first, it was no big deal to me. All of the dogs of the military had those pocket watches. Mustang handed me the watch and I opened it up. _

_My hands and knees hit the hardwood floor. Ed's inscription was on the inside. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was gone, out of my life forever. He went to all lengths to keep that stupid silver watch with him. _

_My whole world was taken away from me, just like that. There was nothing left for me to live for. But I would absolutely not bring any harm upon myself…just in case he returned home. _

_What I really needed at that moment in time was someone for comfort. Someone who would share my grief, someone who could pick up enough pieces to put me mostly back together. And she was convenient. After all, I lived next door to her._

-

"Life would be so much different," I whispered under my breath, clenching at my shirt. I walked past the still burning fire and smiled. Ed had always been good at stoking fires. I continued to walk to the window and opened the emerald curtains.

It had probably snowed a good four feet and was still steadily coming down. I hadn't really believed him that we would be spending an entire day shoveling snow. At least until I looked out the window.

Slowly and quietly I snuck back down the narrow corridor and into the guestroom to change my clothes. If I were to spend any quality time with Brother, I would have to get a head start on the thick blanket of white snow.

I headed back into the entryway and pulled my leather boots on over wool socks. I twisted the door knob, quietly and swiftly stepping into a foot of snow on the porch. Upon looking to my right hand side, I spotted three silver snow shovels leaning against the house, near the window.

-.X.-

"_Roy?" I quietly asked, wringing my hands. _

_It had been just over two months since Edward had gone missing. We still hadn't heard a word from him. I was losing what little ray of hope that had remained. Every day that he was gone, I lost a part of my soul. Slowly, I was letting myself go. I rarely even bothered to pull my hair back and on some days, didn't bother to brush it. If it weren't for Winry, I wouldn't bother getting out of bed in the mornings._

_That day in particular, I had found myself in front of Colonel Roy Mustang's estate in Central, as I often had. This time though, I had a problem and needed help. "Come in, Alphonse."_

"_Is there any news yet?" _

_He shook his head, leading me to the living room of his mansion. "I'm afraid not."_

"_He's not coming home, is he?" I asked, my shoulders drooping. Sorrow swelled up inside of me. My heart twisted, for I already knew the answer. _

_Mustang grew quiet as he took a seat in an oversized leather chair. He gestured for me to take a seat on his matching couch. I did as was requested of me and wrapped my arms around myself, clutching the red, hooded jacket that belonged to my brother. With tears building in my eyes, I looked up into the colonel's black ones._

"_Probably not."_

_My heart wrenched once more. A bubble of anguish made its way to my throat and I found that I couldn't speak. I couldn't even cry out. Silent tears rolled down my unusually pale cheeks. _

_After what felt like hours, I found my voice. I gazed into the muted colonel's coal eyes and spoke. "Winry is pregnant."_

_He quirked an eyebrow and moved his gloved hand from the arm of the chair to his chin. "Who does the child belong to?"_

_I averted my gaze and faintly replied, "I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm not married to her and even worse…I'm not even in love with her."_

"_So the child belongs to you, I take it?"_

_I nodded, paling three shades. It felt like there was something thick manifesting itself in my throat. "Yes."_

"_And you don't love her?" he asked me, his tone becoming impatient._

_I shook my head. "Not in a romantic manner."_

"_Then why did you have sex with her?" The colonel's posture straightened, stiffened if you will. _

_I felt ashamed and dropped my head in response. "I needed comfort. It was only once and I asked her if we could…And she got the wrong idea about how I felt about her. And I am afraid to tell her that I don't love her in that way. And even worse, I gave my virginity to her and took hers. I'm such an idiot."_

"_I won't deny that. You are an idiot," he began. "And even more so, Alphonse, for giving yourself to someone other than the one that you do love."_

_I frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_Mustang rolled his eyes before giving me a cold, reprimanding look. _

_He knew. I dropped my eyes to the floor, feeling perverse, dirty. _

_Silence spread between the two of us for a very long time before he finally cleared his throat and began to speak. "Is what I mean, Alphonse, is that you aren't in love with Winry, but with someone else, someone even closer to you. You wouldn't be in Central and on my doorstep every week, nor would you be calling me every two hours, asking if I had heard anything about him yet. You would've begun the healing process by now. You wouldn't have needed sexual comfort."_

_I clenched my fists and felt hot tears stinging my eyes. "I probably disgust you."_

-.X.-

"Al?"

I jumped, dropping the shovel full of snow. "Hey Edward," I nervously laughed, scratching the back of my head. I had started shoveling out the snow that, due to the slightly lower elevation of it, I assumed was the area that Ed normally kept clear.

"How long have you been out here?" he inquired, placing a hand on his hip. "Did you even sleep last night?"

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was no longer dark. Glancing back over in my prince's direction, I grinned. "I've been out here since I woke up around five. Why?"

"Well I don't know…it's only about eight now. Have you had anything to eat?"

I hadn't even thought about my stomach. I shook my head and threw another large shovel of snow out of the way of the path. "I'm not hungry."

"You sure, Al?"

I turned to him, face covered in sweat and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure."

I continued to throw snow out of the path and noted how the top of the snow was piled up as high as I was tall.

-.X.-

_His gloved hand wiped the tears away from my burning cheeks. Roy was kneeling before my crying form in an attempt to comfort me. "You don't disgust me, Alphonse. You nor Edward."_

"_How do I not disgust you? Not only am I homosexual, but I'm in love with my brother, my own flesh and blood!" _

_A covered index finger pressed against my lips and black orbs met mine. "You don't choose whether or not you're heterosexual and you sure as hell don't choose who you fall in love with. Now breathe, Al."_

_Doing as I was told and knowing very well that it would help me calm down, I closed my eyes and drew in two deep breaths, slowly exhaling both of them. I opened my eyes and realized how ridiculous I must've sounded. Wiping the salty tears away from my face, I pulled my loose hair over my shoulder and began to braid it. "Can you please help me, Roy?" I asked, not even looking up from my dark goldenrod hair. _

"_With what?" he inquired, taking a seat next to me. _

"_I need some money."_

_A smile crossed his lips as I tied off the braid. "You look just like your brother, you know that Alphonse?"_

"_I'm naming my baby after him, if it's a boy," I distantly replied, toying with the braid. _

_Roy smiled, "I'm sure that he would've liked to hear that."_

"_Roy?" I asked, hesitantly glancing up into his eyes. _

"_Hmm…?"_

"_I need to marry Winry, don't I?" _

_He turned so that he could better look at me and sighed. "It would be the right thing to do. After all, you led her on to believe that you were in love with her, did you not?"_

-.X.-

I was very suddenly jerked out of my thoughts when I felt a cold, wet something hit the back of my head. Whipping around, I cast aside the shovel with a smirk on my face, only to be pelted by yet another snowball.

As I gathered snow up in my hand to make a ball of my own to throw back at the golden-haired Adonis, snowballs continued to rain down on me. With one finally made in my bare hands, I chucked it back in Ed's direction, completely missing.

He playfully grinned. "You need a break. And I fully intend on beating you in a snowball fight."

"No fair!" I shouted. "I don't live in year-round snow!"

"Sucks to be you!" he yelled back, hitting me with yet another cold ball. I watched as he nimbly made another ball of snow.

For the next twenty minutes, we ran around the cleared pathways, tossing wet snowballs at one another. And he was absolutely right. He was definitely more than beating me. And I was getting wet and cold.

I came out from my hiding spot with my hands up in surrender, yet was still being hit with snowballs. I sent a glare in my brother's direction and, without even thinking about it, ran toward him at full speed, catching him off guard and tackling him down into the snow.

The moment my mind connected with my body and I realized what I had just done, my cheeks heated up. Edward's face was in close proximity to mine. His lips, just inches away. I felt my breathing become heavier and I prayed to God, if there was one, that my breath didn't smell terrible…after all…I hadn't brushed my teeth that morning.

I gazed down into his honey eyes and swallowed the lump building up in my throat. He silently looked up at me with an almost awe-stricken look on his face. "I wasn't expecting that, Al," he quietly murmured. His cheeks had acquired a gentle hue of pink…Had it been the cold nipping at them…? Or was it something else…?

My eyes slowly closed as my face gradually neared his. My heart began thumping hard and fast inside of my chest. I pressed my cold lips to his soft bubblegum ones. It was the most amazing electric euphoria that I had ever felt in my entire twenty six years of life.

And then reality hit me. This wasn't the way I wanted to confess to him how I felt about him. And because it was so abrupt and unexpected, he was probably just going through a state of shock before reality would hit him and he'd realize just how disgusting and repulsive his little brother was.

So before Ed could knock me off the top of him and curse at me for being a perverse ingrate, I got up, keeping my eyes closed, covering my face. I didn't want to see his appalled facial expression…And I didn't want him to see me cry. After all…I was sure that I had just lost my brother.

-.X.-

A/N: After rewriting the second half of the chapter and doubling the length…I think I like it much better. What do you guys think? I apologize for updating and immediately deleting the chapter. You all got updates in your email just to find that the chapter had been deleted (I feel like a real asshole)…However, my promise to you is that this new and improved chapter is far better than what it had been. Just ask the three people who had reviewed it.

And thank you for your support. Without readers and loyal fans, I wouldn't be able to continue writing. You guys are the best. Thank you very much.

With all the love I bestow upon my readers,

Jayden Winters


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: Yay! I'm writing again! I apologize for the length of time that has passed since my last update. I'm trying to adjust to life without my mother. Anyway, you're not here to read my life story, so, without further ado, "Let it Snow".

-.X.-

Chapter Three

-.X.-

"_Winry?" I asked timidly, a light blush spreading across my cheeks. I swiftly dipped my hand into my coat pocket and fondled a small, velvety black box. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. _

_She looked stunning…gorgeous…magnificent even. Winry's blonde hair was up and curled. She wore delicate glass earrings which resembled rain droplets along with a matching bracelet and necklace. Her simple black dress came to just above her knees and the strappy heels elevated her to where I had to look up at her. An unsure smile spread across her painted lips._

_Our baby, Edward Elric (the second, really), was due in just a few weeks. Winry's stomach had grown immensely. I loved feeling our baby kicking inside of her tummy and I couldn't wait until he came out to say, "Hello!"_

"_Yes, Al?" she nervously asked, looking around the over-priced restaurant, wringing the tablecloth with her petite hands._

_I drew in a deep breath and smiled at the woman I had tried my very hardest to love as more than just my childhood friend. I stood up from the cushioned chair and took two steps forward. I knelt down on one knee and grasped the small box in my pocket, not quite ready to remove it yet. _

"_You have always been there for me, Winry, since we were small children. I remember when Ed would pick on me and how you'd always side with me. You and Grandma Pinako were there for us when our mother died. When I lost my memory, you stuck by my side and tried your hardest to help me remember my travels with Ed during our search for the philosopher's stone. And you were there, supporting me every minute that Ed was missing on the other side of the gate. When he returned and I joined with him to help close the gate on the other side, you waited for us to find a way home, never giving up hope that we'd eventually pop up again. And when we finally did, you were there for us. You gave us a roof to stay under until Ed and I could afford to build one next door to yours. And," I drew in another deep breath to keep my emotions at bay. "And when Ed joined the military again and disappeared, you helped glue my pieces back together. I am truly happy with you, Winry." That was a lie. I could be much happier. "I know that you have some doubts about us and about whether or not I intend on staying with you and helping you raise our baby."_

"_Al---" her eyes were tearing up. Her charcoal eyeliner and mascara were going to run down her cheeks at any moment._

"_Shh…I'm not done yet," I continued, smiling warmly. "I do not, Winry, intend on leaving you high and dry. I do not intend on abandoning you or our child. I do, however, intend on spending the rest of my life with you, Winry Rockbell." The guests at neighboring tables were watching us intently, the women smiling giddily, the men looking on with mild interest. I pulled the small box out of my pocket and opened it. "I know I don't have much to offer, Winry, but…will you marry me?"_

-.X.-

A firm hand gripped my wrist. I stood motionless, hanging my head in shame. I had just ruined everything with one little impulsive action.

"Al…?" He sounded sad, terribly sad. My heart stopped. "Al…?" He asked again, ever so slightly tightening his grip on my wrist.

Was he angry with me? I knew he wouldn't throw me outside of his home when I had no place to go…but I definitely didn't want to stay if I had angered him or somehow caused him pain.

"Al! Look at me!" he exclaimed, pulling me around so that I was facing him.

I refused to look up into his golden eyes; I didn't want to look him in the face. I was far too ashamed.

I felt a cold, gloved finger being placed under my chin. His touch was gentle yet firm as he forced me to look up. My eyes slammed shut.

"Alphonse, open your eyes," he instructed, his voice significantly less morose than before. There was a certain seriousness in his tone.

"No." I wanted to open them. But I was afraid to. I was much too afraid of what I would see---be it blazing anger or disappointment.

"Do you regret kissing me, Al?"

My eyes fluttered open; I was confused. He sounded like he was upset…but not in the way that I was expecting. "…Yes."

Momentarily, his eyes widened before falling to the snowy, frozen ground. He released my wrist and turned away, advancing toward his shovel.

I mirrored his actions and began to throw the snow out of the pathway. And, it was during this time that I came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, he had mutual feelings for me.

-.X.-

I found myself in my room, sulking. If I had had a chance to be with my brother, I was sure that I had completely lost it. He hadn't said another word to me since we had parted to continue shoveling snow. Then again---I hadn't really given him a chance to say anything either. Immediately after we had finished up outside, I had retreated to the room he had so graciously leant to me and laid down on the bed.

It felt like I always messed up whenever it came to Brother, ever since we were little. I always messed up his plans in one way or another For instance, after Mother died, I didn't even try to stop him from trying to resurrect her, knowing very well that it was taboo---forbidden. And because I didn't stop him, he wound up losing his arm and leg. He lost both of his limbs because of me.

And it was completely my fault that we lost touch. I didn't try to call him enough. And I rarely ever invited him to stay with Winry and I. Even worse---he bought the house that Winry and I were living in. It was _his _home.

And my most recent mistake that I had, quite literally _just _come to realize? I had lost faith that he'd be coming home and I slept with Winry and got her pregnant and had to marry her because of my mistake.

-.X.-

_Knock, knock_

_Winry glanced over at me and asked, "Who do you think that is, Al? We aren't expecting any company…"_

_I shrugged. "I'll get it. You just stay there and rest. Ellie's due any day now and I don't want you exhausting yourself." I got up from my chair, looked over at the playpen, making sure little Edward was doing alright before nonchalantly heading toward the door. _

_Knock, knock, knock_

"_Whoever's at the door is very impatient!" Winry exclaimed, slamming her fists down on the arms of the chair. She seemed to get overly emotional (more so than what she normally was) when her hormones were all mixed up._

"_Alphonse! Open up the door!"_

_Upon recognizing the voice, I hurried myself the last five feet and turned the door handle. "Roy! What are you doing here?" I inquired, heart pounding. There was no other reason that he'd be there unless there was some word on Edward…_

"_We've located him," he stated, trying not to smile._

"_Alive?" I asked, eyes lighting up, hopeful._

"_Alive."_

_I looked from Roy over to Winry and back to Roy, a wide smile spreading rapidly across my face. I threw my arms around the black-haired man, tears forming in my eyes. I was at a loss for words._

_Though taken slightly aback, Roy returned the gesture, a small smile forming on his lips. "Fullmetal will be here within the next day or so. Be sure to give him a warm greeting. From what I've heard, he isn't well. I'm sure that he'll need a lot of rest and probably food."_

_I released Roy and took a step backwards and nodded. "Yes, sir!" I replied, taking a step to the side of the door. "You've traveled a long way, Roy. Would you like to come in for some coffee or hot tea?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't. I am needed back at Central; we too are preparing for Edward's return. He is being promoted for his accomplishments in the war."_

-.X.-

"Yes, Rose, everything is fine.---Why are you worried?"

Being brought out of my thoughts, I sat up and frowned. Brother sounded irritated, loud.

"---What about us are you worried for?---What do you mean by 'rocky'?"

I got up off of the bed and slowly crept toward the door, placing my ear up against it. "I wish I could hear what Rose was saying…" I mumbled under my breath.

"---You know what? We'll discuss this later.---Because I am tired of the same old bullshit!---You don't trust me!---Rose, what's a relationship worth if you can't even trust each other?---I don't even want to hear this!"

I heard Ed slam the phone down and begin stomping down the hall, presumably toward his room.

Wrong.

-.X.-

A/N: I really don't want to end here…especially because I don't know when I'll be able to update again…But I'll get to it as soon as I have time! XD Promise!

With all of the love that I bestow upon my readers,

Jayden Winters


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: To clear everything up, by "Adjusting to life without my mother," I simply meant that I am in college now and am trying to adjust to not having her around to remind me to do my homework, wash my laundry or pay bills. Sorry about that! Anyway, without further ado, here's the much anticipated next installment of Let it Snow! Enjoy!

-.X.-

Chapter Four

-.X.-

_In one sense, my entire world had just lit up; I hadn't been happier in my entire life, knowing Brother was safe after so long. But in another sense, my world had just come crashing down on me. I would never be able to confess to him my feelings. I had a family. They needed me. I had to take responsibility for my actions, no matter how much I wanted to run to him and throw myself into his arms and never let go. _

_This was the precise reason I was out of my house that day. I needed time to think without my child tugging at my pant leg or my pregnant wife asking me about what she should cook for dinner or what kind of cake she should make to welcome Edward home. Before any of this ensued, I left and found myself sitting next to my mother's gravestone, legs tucked up against my chest._

"_Mother…I don't know what to do right now." _

_Whenever I needed advice about something, I would sit next to her tombstone and talk to her. She, of course, would never respond…so sometimes I felt kind of silly talking to her. I felt really silly when I'd imagine how she'd reply. I virtually had conversations with myself._

"_Edward is coming home. Deep down, I always believed that he would be coming home…but my head didn't listen. It didn't believe it."_

_Sometimes I'd talk to Teacher. Whenever I did that, I always imagined a reply. Usually it was condescending and sometimes it was comforting. This topic was not for Izumi. Though she was like a second mother to me and she taught me the basics of alchemy, some things I just felt like I couldn't talk to her about. And this was one of them. I was too ashamed to talk to her about my feelings…my homosexual feelings toward my brother._

"_And, as you know, Mom, I slept with Winry. And I got her pregnant and married her afterwards…just like Colonel Mustang suggested I do."_

_Mother, however, I felt completely comfortable talking with about my unnatural love for Edward. Her motherly love was unconditional. She wouldn't call me an idiot. She wouldn't be condescending toward me. She wouldn't think any less of me because I was homosexual, let alone in love with my brother. Talking to her gravestone, for some reason, comforted me. _

"_And Mom…She's pregnant again. I love her. I do. But I don't love her in that way. And Ed's coming home, Mom. And you know how much I love him. I just…don't know what to do…"_

-.X.-

The door flew open, knocking me back on the floor. An enraged Edward peered down at me. I looked away, a heavy blush spreading across my cheeks. It was completely obvious that I had been eavesdropping.

"Alphonse. I need to know something. Look at me."

I did as I was instructed and swallowed the thick lump that had been forming in my throat. What was he going to ask me?

"Do you love me?"

I blinked. What kind of question was that? Of course I did. He was my brother. And then the question dawned on me…what he actually meant. Butterflies filled my stomach and I swallowed another lump in my throat.

His brows were furrowed; he was biting his lip. Edward's face was red and his braided ponytail was messy. He looked stressed.

I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning back on the floor. There were so many things that I wanted to say, so many hopelessly romantic things. I wanted to tell him that I loved him more than life itself, that every single day that we had spent away from each other felt like a million years. I wanted him to know that he was a rose in my garden of weeds, the golden sun peeking through the grey skies of my life, that I didn't kill myself in hope that he'd come home. I desperately wanted to tell him that every time I kissed, hugged and made love to Winry, I only thought of him…that I didn't marry her because I loved her…that she and my family were mistakes.

Instead, all I could muster was, "Yes."

Never had I imagined my confession to him being so boring…so plain. I mean, I didn't even tell him that I loved him. I said one word. I couldn't say anything else. I probably sounded stupid. That'd be nothing new.

"Do you…mean it?" Ed sounded so unsure of himself…like maybe I was lying to him. Like I was just saying it to make him feel better. But I wasn't…and it was my chance to prove it to him.

I opened my eyes picked myself up off the ground, standing before him. My brown eyes met his golden ones. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, eyes slamming shut. My arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled me closer to him, arms enfolded my lower back. Ed's lips parted slightly and I took this as my cue to dip my tongue into his mouth. He pulled away for a brief moment and looked me in the eye. "I love you…Alphonse Elric."

My heart skipped a beat. The butterflies returned to my stomach and all I could do was smile. I had waited so long to hear those words being uttered from his lips. I had dreamed about this for years…And all I could do was smile. "I love you too, more than anything Edward Elric."

Smile crossed his lips, palms pressed to my cheeks. I felt hot tears pooling in my eyes. I was so happy that I couldn't even describe it with a billion words.

Brother's lips met mine again and sure of himself this time, he plunged his tongue into my mouth and pushed me backwards toward the bed. When his lips left mine, a terrible sadness swelled up inside of me. Until, that is, I felt them hot on my neck. I went weak in the knees and found myself on my back on the bed, Edward on top of me, suckling the nape of my neck.

My fingers clenched at his white shirt and I gasped. "Br…Brother…"

Ed's hands made his way up my shirt and slowly slid it over the top of my head. "Al…I love you so much," he breathed into my ear before nipping at it. "I've always loved you since the day you were born."

"I love you too, Ed. I love you…Ah!…more than life itself," I moaned; his mouth was over my nipple, sucking, licking, flicking.

He trailed kisses down to my naval and dipped his tongue in, causing me to thrust my hips into the air. A smirk crossed his lips as he pulled my sweatpants down ever-so-slightly and drug his tongue across where my pants usually sit. I grasped the sheets, gasping again.

"You like that, Al-phonse?" The way he said my name, the roughness to his voice, the breathy tone…it was like a dream.

All I could do was nod. Ed crawled back up toward me and he lay down beside me, just smiling. I glanced over at him, breathing hard. Just those few touches had driven me mad. I was certain that I was in need of a shower. We shouldn't be doing this…No matter how much I enjoyed it.

"Al…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go out on an adventure together, just you and I! And let's never return. It can be just you and I for the rest of our lives," Edward exclaimed giddily, grinning.

The smile faded from my face and I closed my eyes. "I…I can't."

He draped his arm around my torso and buried his face into my hair. "Why?"

"I'm not going to do to Winry, Ed and Ellie what Dad did to us," I responded, my erection quickly fading.

"I know. You're too kind for that, Al."

-.X.-

"_Brother!" I practically leapt into his arms as he walked in through the front door. "I've missed you so much!"_

"_Hey, Al. I've missed you too." Ed took me into his arms and pressed me against his body. He buried his face into my short hair and drew in a deep breath. Feeling the heat emanating from his body was enough to make me go insane._

"_Hello, Edward. Long time no see."_

_His arms dropped from my shoulder blades and his eyes slightly widened. The initial glow that he had had in his eyes completely dissipated. "Hey Winry. I see that you and Al have been busy…" he remarked, peering down at her stomach. _

_I blushed. I suppose that we HAD been pretty busy…considering she was already pregnant with another child. And Edward wasn't even quite a year old yet..._

_Winry chuckled and nodded in agreement, a light pink beginning to form over the top of her pale cheeks. "I'll be right back."_

_I scratched the back of my head and nervously laughed. "I suppose that we have been, Brother."_

_I noticed immediately something was different about my older brother. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shook the feeling off and looked up into his eyes again. _

"_**Wow," **__I thought, __**"He's beautiful. His golden hair and honey eyes are just so…Amazing. He's much more gorgeous than I had imagined."**_

_I pulled him into my arms again and pressed his firm body to mine. "Welcome home, Brother," I breathed into his ear, tears forming in my eyes. "You don't know how much I've missed you. You're finally…home."_

_He pushed me away, hands on my shoulders, sad smile upon his visage. "I'm going to look for a place to stay. I don't want to mess up your daily routine with your family."_

"_No, please don't go, Brother. I…I've missed you too much. Please…stay with us. Live with us," I pleaded. But I knew my brother. Once he had made up his mind, it was final._

"_I'll stay with you until I can buy a place for myself. How's that sound? Fair compromise?"_

"_Edward! This _is _your house," Winry insisted, approaching the two of us. "If anything, we'll find a new house."_

_He shook his head, slowly. "I don't want to disrupt your lives. As soon as I find a place, I'm out of here."_

_My eyebrows knitted together and I threw myself on him again, encircling him with my arms. "I can't just take _your _house. I don't know if I can live without you again…"_

_I felt on of his hands on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back. "The house is yours, Alphonse. I'm signing it over to you." _

-.X.-

"I don't want to be too kind for it though," I replied, coming out of my thoughts. "Part of me wants to take you up on your offer, fake my death or something. Move to another country. But…that part of me…that Mr. Nice Guy part of me…won't let me."

"I know. And Al…it's alright. As long as I can still see you."

I turned my body away from him, frowning. "Brother…As long as it keeps snowing, we can stay together. But...when it's all said and done, I'm afraid I _can't _see you anymore. I'm not going to be like Dad. I'm not leaving my family."

"But what about your happiness…Alphonse?"


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Here's the chapter you all have been lusting for…I'm sure. I know I have. X3 Please enjoy!

-.X.-

Chapter Five

-.X.-

At first…I didn't think anything of it. But when Brother's question hit me a few seconds later, I began to feel angry at him for his complete and utter disregard for my family. Didn't he remember what we went through as children because our father abandoned us? Did he really wish that upon _my _children, _his _niece and nephew? And did he wish for me to leave Winry high and dry? She'd have to raise our children as a single, working mother. Doesn't he remember the broken look Mother would get in her eyes? Did he wish that upon Winry? And what about Rose and their children? Rose was pregnant and he wanted to up and leave her…alone? She couldn't even help him shovel snow, let alone support three children on her own!

And then I started thinking…What right did he have to ask me such a question? What about my happiness? Well, I was happy! I was generally very content with my quiet, everyday life. I had two beautiful children and a loving wife. Dinner was always ready when I got home from work and I was always, _always _greeted with Ed and Ellie's bright smiles. What was there in life not to love? Sure, I wasn't sexually happy. But…I wasn't unhappy with mine and Winry's sex life. After all, on nights that I couldn't stop thinking of Brother I could always imagine it was him with me and not Winry. Yes, generally, I was very happy with life.

Generally was the key statement. I was generally happy. But when I was with Ed, I was completely and wholeheartedly happy. After this thought ran across my mind, my anger began to morph into sadness. I couldn't be with him, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Sure, Ed and I would be happy. But what about Winry and Rose and all five children? We'd be happy at the expense of others that we both loved and that would lead to more unhappiness and wondering 'What if…?'.

But then on the flipside, I'd be unhappy with the daily routine that I had grown so fond of, now knowing that my feelings for Brother were reciprocated. And Winry would wonder why and I couldn't really tell her why and this would cause her pain. And the children, seeing their mother in pain and their father depressed would naturally become upset themselves.

I released a frustrated sigh, forehead creased, and rolled over onto my back, placing my hands over my face, aggravated. What was I to do? Either way, I was the cause of pain. I was stuck in between a rock and a hard spot.

"Are you okay, Al?" Ed inquired, concerned evident in his tone.

Repositioning my hands under my head, I turned my head and looked into his golden, honey eyes. He reached out with his hand and wiped the first cascading tears off of my cheeks. All I wanted to do was curl up and die. My life, any which way I looked at it from that point on, was going to be full of misery and 'What ifs'…all because I slept with Winry and impregnated her. "I'm _fine_, Brother," I contended through teary eyes. "Just don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to yourself," he consoled, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him and into his arms. I allowed him to. Maybe all I needed was a hug and some time to think everything over. "I know you're not okay, Al. Not even fine. You're a wreck."

I leaned in closer to his face and pressed my lips to his. I just needed to be comforted, to know that I was loved and cherished by someone…though I didn't deserve to be.

Ed responded to my kiss, placing pressure to my lips and slightly parting his mouth, brushing his pink tongue over my lips. Granting him permission to give his sweet kisses to me, I brought my hand up to his face and ran my fingers through his silky hair. A small growl escaped his throat as his hand ran down my bare back and further down so as to grab my bottom. He cupped my face with his other hand and deepened the kiss.

My tears began to fall faster down my cheeks as his passion became more and more apparent. The choice that I had to make was so plain and obvious; I needed Brother more than anything in the world. I could still see my children; Winry would understand.

I gasped as Brother's lips found my earlobe; he suckled it for a brief moment before dragging his tongue down my jaw line. His teeth found the crook of my neck; I could feel my blood rushing to the surface of my cheeks. My wife had never made me feel like this; it was the first time I had ever felt so much passion. Salty liquid unrelentlessly spilled from my brown eyes and a sob escaped my throat. It was a cry of happiness, passion, angst and frustration, all at once.

My blonde-haired prince glanced up at me, his eyes wild with passion, yet yielded a look of concern. Through my tears, I gave him a small smile. Ed took this as a positive sign and ran his tongue over my collarbone. I let out a small whimper as he pressed his erection against mine. I'd never felt like this in my whole life. Winry would definitely understand. She would probably be upset for a while. I mean, I had harbored my feelings for my brother for so long…and she had bore my children…But she'd understand that I no longer loved her.

Before I knew it, Edward's clothes were laying on the floor, as were my sweatpants and undergarments. My whole body was flushed, I was sure. There was my brother, the man I had loved my entire life, trailing hot kisses down past my belly button and…

And it was then and there that he kissed my arousal for the first time. I cried out in pure pleasure. He looked up at me, surprised look upon his visage. By then, the tears had stopped flowing from my eyes and though they were bloodshot, I gave him a loving glance, a genuine smile pasted across my lips. Brother returned the gesture and took me into his mouth. I cried his name out, blushing. As he picked up the speed, my breath became ragged. He ran his teeth along my member; I called out in ecstasy, gripping the sheets tightly.

Ed looked up at me again, eyes hungry. "Hey Alphonse…"

"Yeah…?" I breathed, eyes half open.

"Can I…" his cheeks lit up brightly and he averted his gaze. "Can I…Erm…You know…?"

A smile crossed my lips and I nodded, completely understanding. "I'll…be right back," he stated, still not looking me in the eye. He got up and exited the room and I all I could do was lay there. Nothing aside from Ed and his sheer beauty crossed my mind. His hair was silky, skin soft and eyes burning with life. I hadn't seen such passion in Brother's eyes since we were last together, just he and I, on the other side of the gate.

When he came back into the room, he had a small bottle in his hand. He looked nervous. I gave him a reassuring smile; he swallowed hard. "Are…Are you sure that this is okay?" he questioned, hands shaking ever-so-slightly.

Another warm smile found its way onto my lips, "Just…be gentle. I've…never done this before, Brother."

"And you think I have?!" Ed exclaimed, frowning.

I waved my hands in the air and shook my head. "Nononono! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Good. 'Cause I haven't," he snorted before a serious look washed over his face.

I drew in a deep breath as he splashed what I assumed to be some sort of lubricant on his fingers. It was my turn to be overcome with nervousness. His fingers neared me; I held my breath. Brother's index finger slid in, lubricating the walls. The sensation was strange yet pleasurable. He looked up at me again, still nervous.

"I'm okay, Brother," I reassured, biting my lip. "Just take it slow…"

Ed nodded and took in another deep breath. He applied more lubricant to his fingers and slid in two fingers, spreading them slightly. I drew in a sharp breath. I wasn't going to lie. Just the little bit of stretching hurt like hell.

Immediately, he retracted. "Does it hurt?"

I nodded. "But Brother, please don't stop…"

He swallowed again and put more lubricant on his fingers and repeated the process. After a few minutes, he and I both decided that it would be okay to take it a step further. He lubricated his penis before slowly, very slowly, sliding himself into me.

And again, I won't lie. It hurt like hell. I could feel the tissues tearing the entire way. Tears stung the corners of my closed eyes. Ed pulled out and shook his head. "It's not worth seeing you cry, Alphonse…"

"Please don't stop, Brother!" I cried out, "Please. I want this so bad…"

Ed nodded once more and entered me again. "You sure?"

I shook my head 'Yes' and gripped the sheets tightly. He began to pull out before plunging back in. After a while, pleasure replaced the pain. Our bodies moved together in perfect harmony. We both sweated and panted together. I explored his smooth muscles with my hands and moaned his name countless times. Brother dipped his head down kissed my lips, cheek, forehead and neck innumerable times.

It was so sweet to hear Brother cry my name out as his sticky seed exploded within me. He looked as if he were going to collapse, sweat dripping off his brow. His breathing was rigid but, after a few seconds of looking me in the eye, Ed smiled and moved down to my still throbbing member.

"You don't have to…Ed…" I breathed. "It's okay, really. You can come lay by me."

My golden-haired angel shook his head and his mouth found my erection. He sucked for only moments and, luckily enough for him, I was done; I climaxed and he swallowed. I doubted that I could manage to swallow, even for him. I had tasted my semen one time…and it was awful. Then again, I didn't like the taste of Winry either…

Winry. What had I just done…? I bit my lip and shook my head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. It was mine and Ed's first time and it was supposed to be blissful. I couldn't ruin the perfection of the moment.

Edward sent a smirk in my direction, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He crawled back up to the head of the bed and flopped down beside me, smiling. I blushed and gazed into his handsome eyes. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. We repositioned ourselves, comfortably entangled in one another's arms.

"I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Ed," I quietly said before drifting into a deep, relaxed slumber.

-.X.-

A/N: See that rectangular, green button…? Click it. Review. And I might write you another lemon in a couple of chapters. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and in no way, shape or form am I making any sort of profit off of this story.

**Warning: **Non-Yaoi scene.

**Jayden would like to note… **This chapter wrote itself. And I feel like this chapter has a completely different style than the previous chapters or at least a different overall tone...feel. Does anyone agree? If so, do you like it better…worse…? Let me know, please. I can go back and change it if you don't like it because I'm not even sure how I feel about it…

-.X.-

Chapter Seven

-.X.-

It was peculiar, waking up to his smiling lips, I mean. I wasn't used to seeing the one who held all of the deepest of my affections when I first woke up; I was used to seeing my wife. Brother was running his fingers though my hair and watching me intently. How long had be been awake? How long had be been watching me sleep?

"Good morning sleepy head," he quietly whispered.

I felt butterflies flooding into my stomach, fluttering to and fro. A small smile crept onto my lips. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Brother reciprocated my feelings. There was no way he felt the same for me as I had for him my entire life. And there was absolutely no way that I was really waking up to his flawless, his angelic face. Things like that just didn't happen in real life. Dreams didn't really come true. Everything…it was much too perfect to be real. Though if it were a dream…it'd be a dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned.

Yes, I was in fact very hungry but the last thing that I wanted to do was get up from the bed. The last thing I wanted was for him to leave my side. I pulled myself closer to his firm body and shook my head no, answering his question. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, buried my nose into his golden tresses. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me closer. God…I loved him. I loved him more than anything.

"You sure, Al?"

I nodded and lightly brushed my lips against the smooth skin of his neck. I felt all of his muscles tense and he tightened his arms around me. And then I realized the particular situation, I mean _fully _realized the position I had put him into. Blush made its way onto and across my cheeks. I wanted to apologize for the problem in my pants that I was pushing against him. And god…when was the last time I had woken up with a hard-on _without _having a wet dream? It'd been a while, I was fairly certain. I pulled away just enough to look into his hungry eyes. I was completely flushed.

"Alphonse…" he cleared his throat and averted his gaze, "Can I…help you with anything…?"

I felt my heart skip a beat; a full-blown, ear-to-ear grin crossed my face. "What do you have in mind, brother?" My voice cracked. I wasn't sure as to how to correct the roughness in my voice at first; Ed was looking at me with those sexy eyes and his lips looked so kissable…And then it hit me that I should probably clear my throat. That had been a little embarrassing---my voice cracking I mean. I don't know why I found it to be so awfully embarrassing---it had never mattered before. Was it because I was now worried he'd notice all of my imperfections? That would be rather silly---why would that matter? He was my brother, after all. He already knew my imperfections, my flaws, did he not?

Edward looked back into my eyes and deviously smiled. "Can I---"

I smashed my lips into his, placing my hands on either side of his face. He was cut off guard by my forwardness, I was fairly certain. I shifted my weight so that I was sitting on top of him, legs straddling his waist. I brushed my tongue against his lips, opened his mouth, nipped at his bottom lip, ran fingers through his hair; nails scratched down my back.

God Ed…

-.X.-

_"Are you sure this is okay, Winry?" I questioned, silent tears spilling over my eyelids and rolling down my cheeks. Her blue eyes sadly smiled down at me as she cupped my cheeks with her hands. "You know…Alphonse Elric…I love you." Her voice was wavering. She was unsure of herself._

_Thoughts of my brother crossed my mind as I allowed myself to slide my palms up the smooth, soft skin of her stomach, up and up, fabric tugging, hands gently caressing the front of her bra. I imagined Edward, save for the particular article of clothing I was fondling. My hands reached around behind her, clumsily unclasping her bra. Blush spread across her cheeks as I slipped the lacy material off her shoulders. My fingertips slowly and softly made their way back up her arms to her shoulders. I gently ran my fingers downward, pausing at her collarbone before moving further down to her firm breasts._

_Awkward, I kept thinking to myself. I didn't know what to do. I didn't love her in that way. I only loved one person, my brother, in that manner. Anyway, I needed to stop. Winry was more or less my sister. But I reasoned with myself, rather my body reasoned with my brain---how was it any different from being in love with Edward, my own flesh and blood?_

_My fingers rubbed circles into her hardened, pink nipples. The skin was so soft…were Ed's nipples soft like Winry's? Tears continued to softly caress my cheeks; I would never know…would I? He was probably…dead. My breath caught in my throat, my breathing was ragged…and by no means was the blonde before me doing it to me. I felt guilty._

_Winry began to do things to me. She slid my shirt off and over my head, kissed my neck. Her cheeks were soaked with saline liquid; I noticed this as one of them brushed against mine. And then the thought crossed my mind: was it really me who she loved? Did she really want me? Were her thoughts the same as mine…? Was Winry seeing, feeling and hearing my brother and not me? I decided, very quickly, that if she were, it'd be okay. We would, at least, have that in common. Maybe we would even build a relationship on it if Edward were never to return…_

_My thoughts became non-sequitor; they were racing a million miles a second. I found myself on top of her, sliding her pale pink lace panties down around her knees. When had I put myself there…? At what point had we switched positions? I looked up at the beautiful girl, tears finally coming to a halt, and smiled. Ed would want me to be happy, right? He'd want me to try very hard to do so, even if it meant betraying my own feelings…right? He'd want me to give love to Winry---his girl. He'd want her to be happy, even if it was with someone other than he, right? And he would want that someone to be me…because he always had trusted me like that…right?_

_I choked on my breath and bit my bottom lip as I nuzzled her wet, pink flesh. I ran my tongue along her inner thigh. I was nervous…what would a girl taste like? I knew what semen was like…I had tried my own out of curiosity when I was around twelve. I didn't really like it much. God…I hoped that she'd taste better than I did._

_And then my thoughts switched gears again---Ed…would Ed really want me to do this with Winry? Would he want me to…? I slid myself into her gently, slowly. I felt the tears coming on again. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly; she was screaming in pain. Was that my name she had called? Her hips thrust upward and fell into sink with my slow movements. What if Ed wasn't dead? What if he were to come home and find that I, the person he trusted more than any other in the whole world, had soiled his girl? Oh God…_

_I swallowed hard, sweat building on my brow. What the fuck was I doing? I didn't love Winry. I was, by no means, in love with her…And everything was so goddamned wrong! What I was doing was sick…perverse. I was fucking the girl I considered to be my sister…my brother's girl…my childhood friend…and I didn't even love her! And if Ed came home…oh God. What the fuck was I doing? What had I done?_

_I began to panic, but nevertheless, didn't stop. Everything was wrong…so fucking wrong…but my body wouldn't let me stop. I kept going. My brain told me no. And goddamn it…I was breaking my own mother fucking heart---smashing it into a billion pieces. "Winry…" I quietly moaned in an automatic fashion, gripping the sheets just above her shoulders. "Oh…God…" All of my muscles were tensing. I could feel all of the pressure and fuck! My brain came to a grinding halt. My thoughts were no more. My testicles tightened as white semen shot up through my shaft and into the girl, my brother's girl, the girl I felt nothing for…Oh God…_

_What had I done…? Ed…Brother…Sorry…_

-.X.-

"F-Fuck…E-Ed!" I called out, his lips firmly around the tip of my arousal. My hands curled around the sheets tightly; I could almost feel my nails slicing into my flesh. My breath was so ragged and rough. I couldn't focus on anything. "God…! Brother!" I could feel a smile on his lips. He suckled just a bit more and it didn't take much more for me to come. "Fuck!" I thrust my hips upward before I couldn't think, before my brain became completely clouded with utter pleasure. I couldn't remember whether he had taken it and swallowed the thick liquid…or if he had pulled away. My eyes fluttered shut as my body convulsed from an overflow of pleasure---quite possibly the most I had ever experienced in my entire life. And fuck---why was Ed so goddamned good at giving blow jobs? Holy…fuck…

When my eyes opened a few moments later, I found Brother simply lying on top of me. I could feel his hardened length pushing against my testicles and oh God…I was horny again. How the hell did he manage to do this to me so quickly? But…I was much too tired…so tired. I merely smiled up at him, cheeks flushed purely from overheating, eyes half-open, half closed and glazed over with bliss. I was so happy…so genuinely happy.

"Alphonse…" he quietly murmured, almost purred. "I'm so glad to see you so happy. I've missed you…so very much." Were those tears? I couldn't exhausted. I was so tired. I felt my consciousness wavering in and out. I felt his lips against my forehead, his fingertips gently stroking the strands of hair from my face. I heard him whisper, I think, sweet nothings. At least…that's what I thought I had kind of heard. Could've been anything. I wouldn't have known the difference. Everything about Ed was just so…amazing. And it was definitely much too early in the morning to be awake. I was tired…so very tired.

"Love you…Brother…"

-.X.-

A/N: See that rectangular, green button…? Click it. Review. You know you want to. Everyone likes leaving hard-working authors feedback…


	8. Chapter Eight

**Jayden would like you to note...**THAT I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE. Long story short, I went through a nasty bought of depression BUT! I'm all better now. Also, so you know, there is a poll available on my profile that will allow you to vote for your favorite pairing. I am nowhere near 25 votes and am more than willing to write for whatever pairing you vote for! So please, go vote now!

Warning: This chapter made me cry. Good luck!

And...without further ado, I present to you...Let it Snow.

-.X.-

Chapter Seven

-.X.-

My eyes fluttered open, this time, to find Ed sleeping. He was still wearing nothing and his beautiful face was absolutely flawless. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair...but resisted the urge so as to not disturb him. He looked so peaceful, so happy. I smiled and glanced up at the window and immediately regretted doing so. What time was it anyway? There was no way that we would be getting out the front door. The window was entirely covered in snow.

I looked back to Brother and smiled. That was fine. We didn't need to leave for anything. And even if we did, it wasn't like it would be hard to transmutate the snow into water. But really, I didn't mind being stuck with Ed. There was no way that we were going to run low on food or other supplies. I wasn't in the least bit worried. Hopefully he wouldn't be either.

The phone began to ring in the other room and I sighed. Much to my dismay, Ed's eyes flickered open and he smiled softly at me. The phone rang again and, even more to my disappointment, he glanced to the door, kissed my forehead and got up out of bed. Slipped his boxers up over his hips and left the room, winking. I threw my head back against the pillow and decided that it was, indeed, time to get up.

Followed Ed out into the living room and bit my lip. The conversation that he was having caused a dark expression to wash across his visage. His eyebrows were knitted tightly together and his lips pressed into a thin line. He looked like he could cry and, as he stood there in utter silence, I didn't know how to react. "Yes. I...No I'll be okay. Just...give me some time. I-I have to go." That said, he set the phone back on the receiver and stared ahead of him at a picture of his family hanging on the wall.

"Brother?" I timidly asked, taking a step forward. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

Ed didn't reply. Instead, he touched a photograph of his family. I didn't want to ask. I had a feeling whatever the news was wasn't good. And he would say something when he was ready. And finally, after an eternity, his shoulders began to shake and I knew something was really wrong. Something terrible had happened. He turned to me, tears cascading down his wet cheeks and smiled wryly. "They're gone."

I touched his shoulder and he jerked away. "Brother..."

"My kids...Rose...and-" he choked. "They...They're gone."

I knew it wasn't alright to ask what happened, though I was curious. I kept my questions to myself and embraced my brother. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to say anything until he returned my embrace and curled his fingers in my loose hair. "Brother...I love you."

"Al," he began, crack evident in his voice, "The last time we spoke..." Ed's voice was so hard for me to listen to. He hurt so badly and I just...I couldn't comfort him. I didn't know how. When I thought I had lost him, I was broken-no-shattered into a billion tiny pieces. And even though Ed loved me, I could only guess how torn he must've been. His children...and his wife...gone. Dead. Forever.

-.X.-

"Al?" Ed quietly inquired.

It had been hours since he first learned of the news. I had called Winry and gave her the news. She sounded terrible, like she'd been crying, but told me to stay as long as Ed needed me. And honestly, that was a mistake on her part. If he was as torn as I believed, I would be here with him forever. I couldn't imagine losing my wife let alone my children. I still didn't know what happened but I was sure that Brother would tell me in due time.

"Ed?" I replied, rubbing circles into his shoulders. He was an absolute wreck. At the time, he was sitting on the couch, legs spread and head between them. He had vomited on several occasions and wouldn't eat anything I made for him. Ed's whole body was still shaking and his eyes were bloodshot and dry from crying.

"She killed them."

Had I heard him correct?

"She killed them and then herself. She...she left a note. And...Well...it said..." He paused. "All it said was, 'I talked to Winry.'"

I bit my lip. That was what was wrong with her. Had to be. Was she worried that I had feelings for Ed? And I did. I had the deepest feelings for my brother. And...I needed to come clean. How the hell was I going to confess this? How could I come clean? And what about my kids? My life? But...Brother. I couldn't leave him. Especially now. There was no way in hell that I would leave him alone without a family...without anyone.

"When the snow stops," I drew in a deep breath and slowly released it. Ed reached around his back and grasped my hand, squeezing tightly. "I need to go home and tell Winry."

"We...we both will go," he stated.

"You're not in any condition to travel, Brother!" I exclaimed and moved my hand so my fingers interlaced with his.

"And I'm not exactly in any condition to be alone either, Alphonse," he sternly replied, squeezing my hand. He leaned into me and sighed. "I really loved my kids so much."

"I know," I said, running my free hand through his hair. "I love mine too."

"What's going to happen from here?" he meekly asked, closing his eyes. Ed completely leaned into me, using me as support. He was exhausted from crying. He couldn't do it anymore.

"I...I don't know, Edward."

Another cynical smile spread across his face, "What if Winry does the same thing?"

I scoffed and shook my head, "She's not like that. She's stronger than both of us and you know it."

"Yeah...I know. Rose...she never was completely all there. Not since...well...her first boyfriend."

Pressed my lips to the top of Edward's head and breathed in his scent. What if Winry wasn't as strong as she always portrayed herself? There was no way that...No. I couldn't think like that. My kids were completely safe.

"I can't even begin to imagine the horror my kids must've felt as she shot each of them. Al, he was so young and innocent."

"They all were," I quietly said, squeezing his hand.

"Al was just like you."

I grew quiet. I never once bothered to ask him the names of his children. And...he'd named one Al. "Ed's just like you," I chuckled, "They would've been best friends."

My angel nodded and I noticed the tears welling up in his eyes once more. "Yeah. They never even got to meet..."

The subject needed to be changed. He was beginning to sound absolutely hopeless. Then again, I probably wouldn't talk for days on end if the same thing had happened to me. He needed to get it out, I was sure...but at the same time, I really wanted to see him smile. I wanted to make love to him just to make him see that someone still cared. But...I was scared. I was so scared of what he would say...of how he would react. I didn't want him to push me away. I just wanted to be there for him.

"Listen, Ed, you need to eat."

He shook his head and gazed into my eyes. "I need sleep."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer to me. "Do you want me to tell you a story to get your mind off of things?"

Ed nodded and, for the first time since we had awoken, I saw a small, genuine smile cross his lips. "That...That would be nice."

"Too bad," I teased, "I can't think of one. How about I tell you something else?"

"Jerk," he softly croaked. We repositioned ourselves on the couch so that we were both laying on our sides and I was holding him. It was the first time that I could ever recall holding my brother. Normally, I was the one who needed comforting; I was always the one crying. And now...we were put in each other's shoes and I could try and pay him back for everything he'd ever done for me.

"Ed...I've loved you since the day I was born," I proclaimed. Though that comment was absolutely absurd. People my age didn't remember things, usually, before five. And I was a special circumstance on top of that, having lost my memory and all. "Admittedly, it wasn't like this at first. I loved you as my sibling and nothing more. But every single time you would come to my rescue or pick me up when I was down, my bond with you became tighter and tighter. And by the time we made it back from the other side of the gate, I was head over heals in love with you. There was no other."

"Why didn't you say something?" he grumbled; he was already half-asleep.

"I was afraid to tell you," I simply stated. "I was afraid you would think that I was some sort of freak or that you would completely disown me, to be honest. I was so scared of losing you that I couldn't say a goddamned thing. And when you went missing, my heart shattered into a billion pieces. I waited so long for you..."

"...Not long...enough..."

"I know," I replied, shamed. "I had lost hope that you were coming home and...and I never did love Winry, you know. In fact, I've always loved her as a friend and nothing more, nothing less. She was convenient. And I was heartbroken. And you were gone. Colonel Mustang brought me your pocket watch and that's when...that's when I completely gave up and tried to make the best out of my life. Believe me, I felt horrible. I was with the girl I was sure that you wanted to be with. And it hurt me to no end, knowing this."

"Not...Mine..."

"I know," I quietly cooed, running my fingers through his hair. "When you came home, I thought you moved away because you were mad that I stole your girl. And so...that's really why I never contacted you."

"Ri...dicu...lous..."

I chuckled to myself and whispered, "I know. Anyway, finally, after all these years of being with Winry and imagining you, the guilt built up so much that it affected my health. I talked to Roy about it and he said that I should confront you about my feelings and that it would help. And so I did. And...here we are. I was so scared when I first kissed you yesterday..."

"..."

The silence let me know that he had fallen asleep, I wrapped my arms around my brokenhearted angel and closed my eyes. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and took in his scent. Closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-.X.-

**An Afterthought...**This story only has a few more chapters and therefore, only a few more chances to give me feedback. Review? ;p


	9. Chapter Nine

**Jayden would like you to note…**You lost the game. And that you should be excited because after a couple of years…/cough/…Correction! After four years, this story will be coming to a close in approximately one week (or maybe less, depending on how badly you guys want it.)

Without further ado, I am proud to present to you: Let it Snow.

-.X.-

Chapter Eight

-.X.-

When I woke, the spot next to me was empty but still warm. I opened my eyes and looked around the room; Brother wasn't anywhere to be seen-but I knew he couldn't be too far off either. I needed to keep an eye on him-especially after the news he'd received the night before. If my wife and kids passed, I don't know what I'd do; I'd be absolutely lost.

I sat up, tossed the blanked to the side and sighed, forcing myself out of the warmth of the bed. Ed was sitting in the living room, head between his knees. I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, bags heavy under his bloodshot eyes. "I can't believe they're gone. All of them. This was a mistake. You never should've come."

Swallowing the frog in my throat, I bit my lip. I didn't know how to reply.

"Winry knows. Rose found out and told her before she murdered my children. If Winry doesn't do the same, your relationship is ruined. Your family is going to be completely obliterated. Everything in both of our lives is ruined."

I sat down beside Brother in silence; I had nothing to say because he was absolutely correct. If Winry indeed knew what I had done, there was no way that I could go back to my family and pretend that nothing ever happened.

I could do one of two things: I could just stay with Ed and we could live out the rest of our lives here. If she knew, it would probably be what she would want. But if Ed was wrong and she didn't know, then she would be devastated-and regardless, what would she tell our children? What could anyone tell them? 'Sorry, but Daddy loves his brother more than you and he's never coming home,' or perhaps, 'Sorry but Daddy is sick in the head and can never come home. I don't want you to catch his disease.' My second option was far more difficult; I could go home and face the music. Even if she didn't know, I couldn't live with myself, constantly lying to her. She would find out. No matter what I did, my family was doomed.

"Ed?" I quietly asked. He looked up, tears cascading down his pink cheeks, and cleared his throat. I placed my hand on his thigh and smiled weakly. "I don't regret this. I love you, Ed. And I know that what Rose did-"

"You know nothing. Because of this, my children are dead. Al, I love you too, but I can't live with myself. Not with what happened. I will never forgive myself. I've never done any good for this world."

"Ed," I tried to comfort, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

He shook his head and pushed my hand off his leg. "Rose has never been stable. She knew I loved you. She told me if she ever found out I contacted you, she would leave with the kids forever."

"That doesn't mean that she was saying she'd kill them-"

"No, Al. That's exactly what she meant. And I did it anyway. I knew she would kill them. I did it anyway, even knowing what would happen…"

I grew quiet. There was no point in arguing with him. I took his hand in mine and leaned on his shoulder. "At least we will always have each other. I will never ever leave you. Come with me to talk to Winry. Then it'll be you and I forever. Please, just come with me, Brother."

"Yes. I will come with you. All of this is my fault; of course I will come with you, Alphonse. You're all I have left. If you ever leave me, I'll have no reason to live at all."

"Ed, Brother, please don't talk like that. You have so much to live for-so many people who love you."

When my lips pressed against his, he started sobbing uncontrollably. "I love you, Al. Please," he choked, "don't ever leave me."

"I won't," I breathed and cupped both of his cheeks. "I love you so much." He pressed his lips to mine and wrapped his hands around the small of my back, pulling me onto his lap. "God, Brother," I moaned and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

I felt guilty for having and erection after what happened and I didn't know why he was interested in sex at all. Perhaps he just wanted to forget; I know I did.

I wiped the tears off of his cheeks and ran my hands through his loose hair, down his back, bringing his top up in one swift motion. We parted briefly to remove our shirts and quickly returned to heated kissing and heavy breathing and before I knew it, our pants were on the ground and I was under my brother. Our bodies glided smoothly against one another, lubricated by sweat. Every time he moaned my name, I felt a pulse through my body and I wanted to come-but I wanted to wait for him so we could come together.

He removed himself from me and smirked, "I am being selfish, Al. Let me pleasure you…" That said, his lips trailed kisses downward, only stopping briefly to flick my nipples and again at my hips. He ran his tongue up the shaft and wrapped his lips around the head of my penis. My eyes widened in excitement and I gasped loudly. "Brother…" I pulled his hair and bucked my hips upward. "Oh god…Ed…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…Come. Oh fuck!" I filled his mouth with sticky fluid and he continued sucking until every last drop was out. My body convulsed and I felt so greedy because I wanted more. "B-Brother…please…fuck me."

Edward smirked and did as he was begged to do. Little did we realize, it stopped snowing. We only had a few more days like this and then everything would be different.

I wish so badly I'd known just how different life was going to be.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Jayden would like you to note…**I might've had a couple tears make their ways down my cheeks when I came to the decision to end it like this. Thank you to all of my readers, both new and old, for reading this. And thank you especially to those who have stuck with me through thick and thin. Please review and tell me what you think; it only takes a few seconds and I would really appreciate the feedback; this is the first multi-chapter fanfic that I have EVER finished.

_Without further ado, I present to you the conclusion of, "Let it Snow."_

-.X.-

Chapter Nine

-.X.-

We had one last week together before the snow melted and it was time to return home to Risembool. I hadn't called Winry nor had she called us. In fact, there were absolutely no calls; it was eerily quiet. Ed suggested that perhaps the phone lines had gone down due to the weather, and, logically speaking, that sounded quite likely.

Either way, our week together was meaningful; we cried and we speculated what Winry's reaction would be. We made love and I briefly entertained the notion that Ed and I could run away together-but kept it to myself so that he wouldn't be hurt when it didn't happen. I couldn't leave things unresolved with Winry and my family and I wanted to see my children again; they meant the world to me-just like Ed.

Brother and I slipped on our jackets and kissed before we got into the car. When we began the trip back to our hometown, I put my hand reassuringly on his leg. The ride was silent; neither of us knew or could predict how this was going to turn out.

The roads cleared as we descended the mountain and while the change in weather didn't feel ominous, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that things weren't going to go well. As we pulled into the drive, I became a nervous wreck. I began shaking and looked over at Ed. "I can't do this." He squeezed my thigh and gave me a look that essentially told me to grow a pair.

As we approached the door, I felt like vomiting-what had I done? The door opened and revealed a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Winry. "Oh thank God, Al! I thought something happened. I haven't heard from you in over a week. I've been so worried!" She threw her arms around me and I hesitantly placed my hands on her back. "Why didn't you call?"

"The phone lines were down," Ed mumbled and stuffed his hands inside of his pockets.

"Well come in!" Winry exclaimed. "The kids are with Riza and Roy."

"Why?" I asked frowning. "I figured you'd want the company."

"I haven't been feeling well," she replied, averting her gaze.

I looked back to Ed and bit my lip. "Winry, we need to talk."

"I know," she said quietly, sitting on the couch. "There's something I need to tell you…" she smiled, rubbing her stomach.

I cocked my head to the side before a sense of dread washed over me. "Are you…?"

She nodded. "Yes, Al, I'm pregnant."

My world faded to black. I don't even remember hitting the floor.

-.X.-

When I awoke, Ed and Winry were talking in the kitchen. With what I heard, I didn't even want to wake up. I wished the world would just end-that the sky would fall-anything.

"I'm pregnant and you're fucking your brother?" she hissed and I squeezed my eyes shut. "What do you mean you're fucking Alphonse?"

"We've always loved each other, Winry. Accept it."

"He promised me eternity," she paused, "but I suppose he promised the same to you. Stupid! I have half a mind to tell him to leave and part of me just wants to leave myself and the other part want you to leave so things can go back to normal. I just-I don't know."

It was now or never. I sat up and heavily sighed, "So you know?"

Winry turned to me and sniffled, "I've always known, Al." Tears threated to spill over the rims of her eyes and it broke my heart. "I just-I thought you would learn to love me."

"I do love you, Winry. And I love Ed too. I just, well, I don't know what to do. I came here with my mind set on one thing and now that I'm here, my mind is elsewhere," I confessed, reaching up to scratch my head.

Ed was red in the face and he looked at me as I stood; his world was being crushed. "Do you love her as much as you love me?"

I knew how I wanted to answer. I wanted to tell Ed that no, I couldn't ever love anyone nearly as much as I loved him, but I didn't want to risk losing my children. Looking back and forth between them, I swallowed the lump in my throat; they both wanted my answer. Winry clenched her fists and began to sob uncontrollably and Brother stood there and watched me watch Winry. I glanced over to him and felt tears sting my eyes.

Ed's lips twisted upward to form a sad smile and quietly, he murmured, "Let me make this easy for you, Alphonse. Winry, I need a moment with my brother."

Her blonde ponytail whipped back and forth furiously as she shook her head, "No. Whatever you have to say to each other, you can say to me too. I deserve to know. I'm Al's wife and your childhood friend, Ed."

Brother nodded and walked to where I stood; he cupped my cheeks in his hands and firmly pressed his lips to mine. "Thank you, Alphonse, for the last weeks. They have been the happiest in my entire life. I love you and I will always love you-but your wife and kids need you. Forgive me."

I grabbed his coat, warm saline falling down my face. "Ed, please don't go. I love you. I choose you…"

"I'm sorry," he replied and pulled me into an embrace, taking in my scent. "But I'm your brother and I know best. Take care of your family better than I could take care of mine." That said, he kissed me one last time and I watched as he walked out the door and out of my life forever.

"You would've chosen him over your family?!" Winry shrieked and stormed toward me, the flat of her palm coming into contact with my left cheek. "Fuck off, Alphonse. You'll never see us again. Go and run to your fuck buddy and be happy. Or go die. I don't even care. I'm leaving." And the back door slammed shut behind her.

In the distance, moments later, I heard a gunshot.

-.X.-

Epilogue

-.X.-

Ed killed himself on Mom's grave the night that Winry left and I never saw or heard from her again. I found out from Roy and Rose never actually killed herself or her children-she just never wanted to be found so Ed, my beloved brother, died in vain.

Ten years later, my children found me and we developed a relationship. It was rocky at first, but slowly and surely, they came around and learned about what really happened. I lived out the rest of my life as a sad man but never found the courage to take my own life.

_~fin_


End file.
